


Kiss The Cock

by BlueLotus



Category: A-Team (2010)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-04
Updated: 2012-04-04
Packaged: 2017-11-03 00:34:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/375095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueLotus/pseuds/BlueLotus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Murdock and his damned sexy apron!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss The Cock

**Author's Note:**

> LJ A-Team kink meme fill

It was 6am. 

0600 hours... 

Whatever the fuck... it was too damn early!

Face staggers into the kitchen, bed hair all over the place, idly scratching an annoying patch of something suspiciously flaky on his chest... could've been the Kahlua cocktail the pilot had been experimenting with, but the lieutenant pulls a face when he realises it probably isn't.

"Gooood morning, oh facial one," Murdock chirps too brightly, and the percussion section of the orchestra currently residing behind Face's eyes slams out a tune reminiscent to BA's megawatt, big ass boom box from the night before.   
Meatloaf... Bat Outta Hell. He remembers every fucking _beat_ with head splitting clarity.

And not much else, unfortunately. 

"Muuurdock," he whines pathetically and blindly flops into the nearest chair.

"Oooo, Facey, Facey," the pilot wrinkles his nose up at him, in the way that makes Face smile. "You gotta hangover?"

Face holds his finger and thumb up... a little one. 

"How come you're not wearin' any pants?" Murdock asks, before adding with flare, "You want eggs with that sausage?"

Pancake batter splatters across the kitchen as the pilot waves his spatula. Murdock giggles and turns back to the stove. Face looks up and blinks when he sees what the man is wearing, or rather isn't.

"You aren't wearin' any pants either," he points out, squinting at Murdock's bare ass poking through the pilots favourite breakfast attire, that same flaky residue streaked across one butt cheek. 

Oh yeah... last night... _big_ party, lots of fucking hot sex... with BA and Hannibal, and fuck... Face suddenly feels that delicious ache in his own ass and hauls himself up off the hard kitchen chair.

Murdock turns, the _Kiss the Cook_ apron snagging on the stove and shifting to reveal a more than interested little pilot. Face's eyes are instantly drawn to the thick shaft, and he unconsciously licks his lips, his hung-over brain suddenly remembering that he _loves_ it when Murdock cooks with nothing _but_ that apron on...

"Um..." Murdock swallows when he sees the pupils of Face's red-rimmed eyes engulf the crystal blue irises with arousal, and takes a step back, Face's heated gaze still on the apron...

Blood rushes into the lieutenant's cock, leaving the kid light headed, but he doesn't care... he finds he wants his HM... _needs_ his HM right the fuck now! Hangover be damned!

"Facey, um... pan-pancakes... gonna..." 

His heart thuds loudly in his chest, and Murdock inwardly grins. His plan is working... Working better than he'd imagined.

And then Face drops to his knees and grabs the pilot's hips. "Kiss the cock?"

"Huh?" Murdock blinks and looks down to where a splodge of batter has obscured the letter 'o'. He bursts out laughing.

"Happy to," Face winks, yanks the apron to one side, and engulfs the hard cock in his wet, hot mouth. Murdock yelps and grabs the kitchen counter, his knees turning to jello under the merciless, intense blow job, slowly frying his brain cells...

"Shit! Ah... ah... Fuck! Fuck!... Facey... Face... AH! AH!... AH!AH!AH! GOD... Gonna... YES!YES! SHIT! PANCAAAAAAKES!!!!"

Face gurgles out a barked laugh at his lover's orgasmic cry, swallowing between giggles, before falling away and laughing out loud. Murdock slithers to the floor, _kiss the Cock_ apron bunched up around his hips, and pants happily.

And that's how BA and Hannibal find them.

"Hey, crazy, yer pancakes burnin', fool!" BA grunts as his eyes zero in on the pilot's slick, limp cock, and _that_ apron. Dark brown eyes then roll. "Ah man," he mutters knowingly.

Hannibal hauls Murdock off the floor and laughs when he sees the strategically splattered batter on the apron. "Kiss the cock, captain?"

"Aw, gimme a minute, bossman, Facey's gone an' sucked all the little energizer bunnies from my body," Murdock moans, pushing a batter sticky hand through his hair. Hannibal grins, glances over at Face, and winks at him before smoothing a big hand down the front of that damned apron, over the pilot's groin. Murdock shudders and pushes into the boss' touch.

"You look fuckin' sexy in this apron, an' nothin' else, baby," the colonel murmurs hotly into his ear. "I love it when you wear this... an' nothin' else," he repeats.

"I... I love my apron," Murdock sighs just as Hannibal claims his mouth, and he smiles into the kiss as his final thought shatters into a million, lusty pieces...

He just loves it when a plan comes together!


End file.
